


After A Long Time

by krislynrose



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Elena's Cloak (OC), F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Shopping, Surprises, Suspicions, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: What will happen to Stephen and Elena's relationship of 3 years?
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	After A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> *The only characters I own are Elena and Blueberry.*

"Sweetie, Wong and I have to go somewhere. We're going to be out most of the day," Stephen told Elena.

"Oh, ok. Do you know when you guys are coming back?" Elena asked.

"Not sure yet, but Pepper is going to take you out today," Stephen said.

"Ok, you guys be careful," Elena said.

"We will, don't worry," Stephen assured her, and kissed her before walking out the door.

***Stephen's POV***

"Ready, Stephen?" Wong asked me.

"Ready, Wong," I told him. I took my phone out to text Pepper. _'Keep her distracted. And whatever you do, don't drive by Central Park.'_

I got a response from Stark's wife. _'Don't worry. She won't suspect a thing.'_

***Elena's POV***

Whatever is going on, I hope Stephen and Wong are ok. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a car honk outside. I looked out the window and saw a silver Audi parked outside. Through the car window, I saw Pepper, so I changed out of my Sorceress robes into something cute and casual, then walked out the door to Pepper's car. I went in and saw 2-year-old Morgan at the back.

"Hey, Pep. Hi, Morgan," I greeted them.

"Auntie Lena!" Morgan greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Lena," Pepper said. "We're going shopping today," she added as she drove off.

***Stephen's POV***

"Who are we gonna call?" Wong asked.

"Just a few people. And by a few, I mean the Avengers, my former colleagues at the hospital, and the Guardians Of the Galaxy if they're available," I told him. "Oh, and Everett Ross, just 'cause," I added.

"Agent Ross looks so much like your friend from London," Wong told me.

"Dr. Watson? Yeah, I know. Funny thing is, they never met," I said as I dialed a number. "Billy, do me a favor. Call Christine and Nick. I'm gonna make a few more calls. I'm gonna need all of your help," I told my old friend while dialing another number.

 _"Got it,"_ Billy told me.

"Tony, call the Avengers. And call the Guardians too, if possible," I said.

 _"Already on it,"_ Tony said.

 _"I am Groot!"_ I heard Groot in the background.

"And I'm Wong," Wong said.

***3rd Person POV***

_"'Sup, Stephen?"_ Nick greeted.

 _"Stephen, what's going on?"_ Christine asked.

 _"You had to ruin my beauty nap!"_ Peter Quill whined.

 _"This is Agent Ross, how can I help you?"_ Everett responded.

"I'm hoping everyone's on the line," Stephen said. "I need all of your help. It's about Elena," he added.

 _"Oh no, are you two breaking up?"_ Nick asked.

 _"Is she sick?"_ Billy asked.

 _"Dying?"_ Drax asked.

 _"Injured?"_ Bruce Banner asked.

 _"Pregnant?"_ Christine asked.

"No to all of those. Seriously? Why did you guys have to make such negative assumptions? Not that pregnancy is a negative thing, I hope to start a family with her someday. But anyways, nothing bad is going on! I just need your help," Stephen said.

 _"Oh! Are you two getting married?"_ Mantis asked.

"I want to marry her. I'm going to ask her to marry me, and I need all of your help," Stephen said.

"Meet us at Central Park. We've got some decorating to do," Wong told them.

***Brookfield Place***

"Ok, Elena. Try this on. And these too," Pepper said, dropping a pile of dresses in Elena's arms, and dragged the Sorceress into one of the dressing rooms. They were currently at Club Monaco.

"Alright, alright! I'm going," Elena said, closing the door behind her.

"Make sure to show us the dresses!" Pepper said.

"Got it!" Elena called out from behind the door.

Morgan giggled.

Pepper took out her phone to text Stephen. _'She didn't suspect anything.'_

Her phone vibrated, a response from the Sorcerer. _'Good. Keep it that way until 7. And make sure she has dinner before 7.'_

Pepper laughed before texting back. _'Ok, got it. :)'_

Elena walked out of her dressing room wearing one of the dresses. "Ok, what do you think?" she asked.

"You look sexy!" Morgan said, clapping her hands. Both women were shocked at the 2-year-old's choice of word.

"Thank you, Morgan," the Sorceress said.

"Morgan! Where did you learn that word?" Pepper asked her daughter.

"Daddy says it to you all the time," Morgan said to her mother.

"I need to have a word with Tony later," Pepper mumbled. "You look gorgeous, Elena," she added.

"Thanks, Pepper," Elena said.

***6:45 PM***

"Stephen! Wong! I'm home!" Elena called out, but there was no response. "Hello? You guys hungry? Anyone?" she tried again, putting her shopping bags down.

She heard a portal behind her, Stephen and Wong walking through, with Stephen wearing a suit.

"There you guys are! Where were you? And sweetie, what's with the suit?" Elena asked.

"I hope you're not too tired, because we're going for a walk at Central Park. Wear my favorite blue dress," Stephen told her.

"Can't I at least make you guys something first? I'm sure you're hungry," Elena said.

"We already had dinner, but thank you," Wong assured her.

"Ok, I'll go change real quick," Elena said, running up to her room.

"Nervous?" Wong asked Stephen.

"A little," Stephen said.

"You'll be fine. I know she'll say yes," Wong assured his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

After fifteen minutes, the Sorceress walked down the stairs with a navy blue dress and black heels. She even did a natural smokey eye makeup with light pink lipstick, and curled her ponytail.

"Wow. You look beautiful," Stephen said to Elena.

"Thank you," Elena said, blushing.

"Anytime. Let's go," Stephen said as he created a portal to Central Park, letting Elena in before going in himself.

"Stephen, what are we doing here?" Elena asked.

"I figured we could walk around. We barely do this, and it is nice out tonight, so I thought, why not enjoy the beautiful weather and the stars at night," Stephen said, taking Elena's hand as they walked.

"It is beautiful out here," Elena said, admiring her surroundings.

"Not as beautiful as you," Stephen said.

After half an hour of walking, something caught Elena's eye.

"Wow! That's beautiful! Never seen that before," she said.

"Oh yeah. Let's go check it out," Stephen suggested.

"Wow. Whoever did all this did a really good job," Elena said softly.

"Thank you," the Sorcerer said.

"You're welcome," Elena said. "Wait, what?" she was confused.

"I was the one that did this. Well, I got help from Wong, the Avengers, Guardians, and my former colleagues from the hospital. We all pitched in and did this. For you," Stephen confessed.

"Me? What for?" Elena asked curiously.

"Elena, I love you so much," Stephen said.

"I love you too, Stephen. Nothing is ever going to change that," the blue-haired Sorceress said.

"Sweetheart, words can't describe how much you mean to me. When we first met 4 years ago, we weren't on the greatest terms. From the Ancient One kicking me out for 5 hours, to you trying to beat me up while training, although after awhile we eventually started getting along, and we even got closer. From losing the Ancient One, to dying multiple times trying to fight Dormammu, every time I died you were in my mind. When I came back to life every time, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I made that bargain, I knew that I wanted to be with you. When you slapped me for scaring you, apologized to me for slapping me, and then you kissed me, with Wong laughing for the first time, Mordo walking out on us, I couldn't handle the thought of losing you. I was so scared you would follow Mordo when he left us, since I knew he was like a brother to you, but you stayed. When you decided to stay, I knew I had to hold onto you as if you were going to leave, but you never left. After we fought Thanos 2 years ago, and we won, you still stayed by my side. And I'm so thankful for that," Stephen told her. He held her hand, massaging it softly, while sticking his other hand in his pocket, and continued, "Elena, I never want to let you go. I want us to last a lifetime." The Sorcerer then got his hand out of his pocket, knelt down the ground, opened up a black velvet box, and asked her, "Elena Isabella Hartman, will you marry me?"

The Sorceress felt tears forming in her brown eyes as she looked back and forth from Stephen, to the ring, then nodded. "Yes! Yes, I will," she said, wiping her tears.

Stephen placed the ring on her finger, got up, wiped his now fiancée's tears, and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, sweetheart. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said.

"I love you too, Stephen. I can't wait either," Elena said.

Cheers were heard from behind the bushes, and everyone jumped out. The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Stephen's former colleagues, Agent Ross, Pepper, Morgan, and Wong. Even Levi and Blueberry were doing happy dances. They all congratulated the newly engaged couple.

"We're going to continue celebrating tomorrow," Tony said, and everyone cheered once again.

* * *

"That was amazing," Elena said, snuggling close to her future husband.

"I know," Stephen said as he kissed her gently, playing with the strands of her blue hair.

"I love you so much," Elena said.

"I love you too, sweetie. I always have, always will," Stephen said. He kissed her again, before they fell asleep.


End file.
